You Lie
by ficklepickle7
Summary: "Hello, Perry." Pansy said sharply. She sounded mad. "Wait, what's all over your fur?" "Various Chinese foods and toilet water." Perry responded casually. Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to know." Perry explained. This is just a sample of the story that I thought was funny. That's all I'm going to say about it. Sequel to my Christmas story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello again everyone! I have already finished this next story in my series! I hope you like it! And also, thanks for reviewing my Christmas special, ****_krikanalo_****! Sadly, you were the only one… :(**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any ****_Phineas and Ferb_**** characters or ****_You Lie _****by ****_The Band Perry._**

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

"Pansy, I'm going out with Pinky and Peter! See you later!" Perry yelled to me from the front door.

"Okay, bye!" I yelled back. Apparently, every once in a while, Perry goes out with his guy friends to talk about stuff. Not that I feel left out or anything…

"What to do, what to do…" I muttered to myself. I swear, I was the only living thing in this house! Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were out with friends, and their parents went out to go shopping for antiques.

I sighed sadly. Well, I guess I could go to the OWCA and see if any of my friends were available. I walked slowly to the tree entrance and rode down to Perry's lair.

Soon I was wandering down a random hallway, trying to find where I where I was. Sadly, I didn't know my way around the agency the way Perry did. I was about to ask for help when I stumbled across the cafeteria.

"Finally, I..." I said out loud before I froze in shock. Then I quickly ducked behind the stage curtain. I couldn't believe my eyes. I yanked my cell phone out and took a video.

Right before my eyes, Perry was kissing one of the agents! Tears were flowing down my brown fur as a stared in disbelief. That couldn't be my Perry, could it? That platypus looked exactly like him, from what I could see. My vision blurred as tears gathered in my eyes. I looked down and stopped the video. I ran out into the hallway, sobbing.

In the hall I passed by Catherine the cat, one of my best friends.

"Pansy, what's wrong?" She meowed, grabbing my hand. I turned away from her so she couldn't see my expression.

"I'll tell you later." I said between sniffs. Then I ran away down a random hallway. She tried to follow me, but I was much faster. Luckily the tube I took brought me to Isabella's house, which I quickly left. I walked home with my head down. Perry had some explaining to do.

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

"FOOD FIGHT!" Peter shouted and started chucking various Chinese foods at me. This all started when I had accidentally spilled my rice on Peter's head. Okay, maybe it wasn't all accidental.

"Peter, stop this nonsense! It was an accident!" I shouted above all the noise. Pinky nodded and dodged a lump of rice. Peter rolled his eyes and hit me in the face with a chicken and broccoli dish. I growled.

"Peter, one more thing that gets on me and you're dead!" I yelled, attracting the attention of the whole restaurant. Then Peter held up a finger and ran in the direction of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently. Then Peter came back with a bucket full of water.

"What's that for?" I asked nervously, stepping backwards a bit.

"This!" Peter said as he threw the bucket at me, drenching every square inch of my body. I took one sniff and recoiled.

"Why does it smell so disgusting?" I asked before realizing. "Peter, please tell me that this isn't toilet water." I demanded, my tone dangerously calm. Peter smirked.

"No, because it is." Peter chuckled. I growled loudly and started to grab food to throw. Then Pinky put his paw on my shoulder. I froze and sighed.

"I am not going to act like a child, throwing food. Especially not in public." I said, avoiding Peter's fierce gaze. Then I shook off some of the water.

"You shake like a dog." Peter insulted me. Then I snapped. I grabbed and threw part of my meal on Peter. He glared at me and threw some back at me. Then we basically were fighting fist to fist, of course splattering food on each other, too. Then I jumped onto the table to dodge Peter's peas. Peter angrily tipped the table over, breaking it in half and tripping me in the process. We kept fighting until we were interrupted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" The manager of the restaurant yelled. Everyone froze and stared at him.

"He started it!" Peter and I said at the same time and pointed at each other. The manager put his hands on his hips and pointed at the door.

"YOU BOTH ARE BANNED FROM HERE! SO DON'T COME AGAIN!" The manager yelled. I bolted to the door. I jumped into my hover car and started the engine. Peter and Pinky followed closely behind.

I sighed loudly to myself as I drove home. I didn't exactly have the best evening with Pinky and Peter. Plus we were banned from the Chinese place. I hoped Pansy wouldn't be too mad at me for being late.

As soon as I entered the house, I noticed that it was way different. There was a single spotlight on the front door, and a video camera off to the side, pointing at me.

"Hello?" I asked. Something weird was going on, and I wanted to know what.

"Hello, Perry." She said sharply. She sounded mad. "Wait, what's all over your fur?"

"Various Chinese foods and toilet water." I responded casually. "What's up with the camera? And you?" I asked, causing a glare from her. "Okay, I know that sounded rude, but still. What's going on?"

"I think you know. By the way, this is live on TV right now!" She hissed at me. Okay, definitely out of character.

"Why live TV?" I asked uneasily. Then I realized why she was mad. "Okay, if this is about being an hour late, it was Peter's fault." I said, looking at the ground.

"This is not about being late, you idiot!" She yelled at me. I cringed.

"Than… What is it about?" I said slowly, stepping backwards a bit.

"IT'S ABOUT YOU RUBBING YOUR SORRY BEAK ON HER UGLY LITTLE LIPS!" Pansy growled. I flinched.

"Alright, number one, I have told you countless times that Pinky is a guy. You should know that by now. And number two, if your saying that I'm gay, than I'm quite insulted by that." I said through my teeth. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Perry, you can drop the act now. I know what you were really doing this evening. I saw it with my own eyes. And I have proof." Pansy growled, stepping toward me menacingly.

"Proof? Of what happened in the Chinese restaurant?" I said nervously. "In my defense, Peter started it…"

"NO! RIGHT HERE!" Pansy shouted angrily while she grabbed her cell phone. Then she showed me a rather disgusting video.

"Eww! Who is that?" I said, holding my hands out to cover the image.

"It's you!" Pansy said, prodding my chest hard. Then I realized how bad of a situation that was for me.

"That is most certainly not me! I swear!" I pleaded. Pansy just glared more.

Perry, seriously. Stop lying to my face." She hissed.

"No, really! That is the new platypus agent, Patrick! That one has red eyes!" I protested. But it was no use. Pansy just turned around as music started playing from an unknown location. Then she started singing.

* * *

_It ain't complicated_

_ Well, I've grown to hate it_

_ I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it_

* * *

"Platypuses don't eat crow!" I protested hopelessly. Pansy just rolled her eyes and continued singing.

* * *

_They tried to warn me_

_ They said that you were ornery_

_ So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry_

_ Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire_

_ The way you lie_

_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

_ And you lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

_ Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_ It just comes way too natural to you_

_ The way you lie_

_That ain't my perfume_

_ I bet she had a curfew_

_ You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you_

_ So why you lookin' so nervous_

_ You know you're gonna deserve this_

_ I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service_

_ Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire_

* * *

"I've never met your father!" I yelped. Pansy ignored me.

* * *

_ The way you lie_

_ You lie like the man with the slick back hair who sold me that Ford_

_ And, you lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm_

_ Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_ It just comes way too natural to you_

_ The way you lie_

_Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do_

_ I'm gonna drive to a big ol' muddy river_

_ I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge_

_ And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little_

_ Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger_

_ Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink_

_ Down, down, down_

_ There it's gonna lie_

_ Until the Lord comes back around_

_Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

_ You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

_ Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_ It just comes so dang natural to you_

_ The way you lie_

_ The way you lie_

_ Well it's what you do, it's who you are_

* * *

Pansy walked out of the door and slammed it. I sighed sadly and looked at my feet.

"Oh, yeah. The camera…" I grumbled and kicked the lens, breaking it into tiny pieces. Then I trudged upstairs and took a quick bath. Soon I was squeaky clean, and smelled like apples. Unfortunately that didn't help my mood. I slowly walked downstairs to the basement and went onto my old platypus bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Please review if you like, since I haven't gotten any criticism for any of my stories (Thanks so much everyone!). Or PM me any questions or ideas! See you next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Here's the next (and last) chapter of this story! Hope you like it! Sorry again for it being so short! Hope you don't mind… :O**

**Also, thanks again for reviewing, ****_krikanalo, _****like five minutes after I posted the first chapter! You're the first to review twice for my stories! Thanks again! And sorry, it takes me a minute to cut-and-paste and make any last minute changes!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the ****_Phineas and Ferb_**** characters in this story, ****_Disney_**** does. I also don't own ****_My Heart is Open_**** by ****_Keith Urban_****.**

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

Tears blurred the road as I drove to a bridge. I couldn't believe that Perry lied to my face again. I held back sobs.

Soon I was parked in the middle of a bridge. I cried, letting my tears mix with the dirty water below. Then I took off my ring and stared at it. Perry wouldn't have bought such a pretty ring for me if he didn't love me, would he? I just sighed and let the ring drop into the murky water.

After I had shed a couple more tears, I turned back to the hover car. Then I got out my cell phone to talk to Catherine the cat, and tell her what happened. I saw the kissing video again, and I grunted and stopped it. But then what I saw horrified me so much; I could only utter three words.

"Oh. My. God."

The platypus in the video did have red eyes! My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared at my phone. Perry had told the truth! And I repaid him by embarrassing him on live TV in front of at least a million people. I gasped and dived into the river. The water was brown, but I still saw the glitter of my ring. I grabbed it and swam towards shore.

When I had dried off, I looked at the ring again. It was a little dirty, but that wasn't noticeable. I then saw an engraving on the inside that I hadn't noticed before. It read;

_To Pansy, my sweet little flower. –Perry_

I was shocked. Tears of happiness flew down my fur. Perry was so good to me, and I had failed to trust him. I quickly looked at the live video feed on my phone and saw Perry on his pet bed in the basement. Phineas came down.

* * *

"I don't want to talk right now, Phineas." Perry grumbled and turned away. He looked at the platypus sadly and went back upstairs. Perry sighed and let a tear drop.

A couple minutes later, Pinky and Peter came down. Perry grumbled something under his breath.

"What do you want?" Perry said grumpily.

"Peter wanted to apologize." Pinky said cheerfully. Then he pushed Peter forward.

"Well, I… Um… Wanted to say that I'm… I'm… Sorry." Peter croaked out.

"Apology accepted. But next time, it could do without the toilet water." Perry told him with a small smile. Then he sat back down.

"Perry, I'm sorry that your girlfriend dumped you. But we know that you never lie to anyone." Pinky said, trying to lift my spirits. "If you want we can embarrass her on live TV, too!" Pinky added.

"You know about it?" Perry grumbled.

"Unfortunately, the whole OWCA knows. But we can still do the same to her!" Pinky told me with a smile, trying to lift Perry's spirits.

"Great…" Perry groaned. "But don't do the same to her. No one deserves that."

"Are… Are you sure?" Pinky asked. Perry nodded and turned away.

"Thanks for dropping by." He said while lying down again. Then Pinky spoke up.

"You know that you're on live TV right now, right?" Pinky asked uneasily. Perry looked very mad.

"What do you mean 'I'm on live TV right now.'?" He growled.

"There's a hidden camera right behind you, dude." Peter chuckled. Then Perry's eyes widened and turned toward my hidden camera.

"You've got to be kidding." He growled and ripped the camera off the wall. Then I could just see static.

* * *

I was genuinely touched by what Perry said about not wanting to embarrass me on live TV. I had to apologize to him. Now.

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

I couldn't believe that Pansy had put a camera in my secret hiding place. And the OWCA saw me make a complete fool of myself. I felt even worse than before. Then I heard another noise from the stairs.

"Phineas, I already told you! I don't want to talk about it! Please leave me alone!" I grumbled.

"Perry, it's not Phineas." Someone said quietly.

"Oh. It's you." I looked at Pansy and groaned. She swallowed and sighed.

"Perry, I…" She said quietly before I cut her off.

"I know you're sorry. But I need some time alone. Without a security camera recording me." I growled angrily and closed my eyes. Pansy looked down and let a tear drop.

"Perry, listen to me! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have assumed anything before I made sure everything was true! I feel horrible! I'm really sorry!" Pansy explained and turned around. Her tears made a puddle on the dusty, cement floor.

I sighed. "I forgive you."

"You… You do? If I was you and you were me, I would never forgive me! I mean you. You get what I'm trying to say!" Pansy stuttered.

I just smiled and got out a guitar. Then I started playing it.

* * *

_I thought I was doing all right bein' alone_

_ I swore I'd never let somebody get close again_

_ I was never gonna let my guard down, not for anyone_

_ But there's a light in your eyes and it's got me movin' in_

_ And tonight these walls are all comin' down _

_And my heart is open, I'm lettin' you in_

_ 'Cause you give me a reason_

_ And the faith I've been needing to start again_

_And your love is healin', I'm finally breathin'_

_ I've been waitin' so long hopin' for this moment_

_ My heart is open_

_These days it seems like everybody's just walking away_

_ Like there's no forever and love is just a game_

_ But don't you know that you can believe me when I say that I'm your man?_

* * *

I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at Pansy, causing her to blush. Then I kept singing.

* * *

_And my heart is open and I'm lettin' you in baby_

_ 'Cause you give me a reason_

_ And the faith I've been needin' to start again_

_And your love is healin' I'm finally breathin'_

_ And I've been waitin' so long hopin' for this moment_

_ My heart is open_

_I can't wait anymore, no, no_

_ 'Cause I've got nothing left to prove and I've got so much left of you_

_ That's why I'm tearing out the walls and baby I'm kicking down the doors_

* * *

I left through the door to the basement and kicked it down, surprisingly still singing and playing the guitar. Pansy smiled at me as I finished the song.

* * *

_And your love is healin', baby I'm finally breathing_

_ And I can hear you callin', I'm ready to fall in love again_

_ And my heart is open, and my heart is open_

_ My heart is open_

* * *

I played a big electric guitar solo and the song was over.

"Oh, Perry! I promise that I will explain what really happened to everyone!" Pansy promised as she hugged me tight.

"You still have to explain everything to Patrick!" I teased.

"Oh, great! And I'll probably still have trouble telling the difference from you two!" Pansy said with an eye roll. "I wonder if he will be mad…"

"I would not want to be you right now…" I said, smirking at Pansy. She punched me lightly on the arm and we went upstairs together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I'm finally done with this one! Even though it was only two chapters, it still took me like a week to write, which is pretty long for my standards. Anyways, I've already started the next story in the series. (You're not surprised, are you? Nope, you're not. I'm not either. :D) So look out for it! Bye, and please review!**


End file.
